


Alive

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: RustBlaster
Genre: Gen, Half-Vampires, Imported, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Set during the manga. As Aldred says goodbye, Seven clings to the unconscious form of Six and tries not to cry.





	Alive

Six's eyes are closed when Seven looks down, and it reminds Seven too much of the past ( _ **blood**_ _and_ _ **tears**_ _and_ _ **nightmares**_ ). He clutches the older vampire to his chest, and he tries not to look down again—not at the blood that he can feel running on his clothing, around his feet, down  _Six's face_.

Something like a sob is creeping its way up Seven's throat and he tries desperately not to crush Six in his fear. And he is pathetic, Seven thinks, for running for comfort to a Six who is  _dying—_

 _No!_  Some part of him shouts, screaming out against the thought. Six is strong and beautiful and alive. He isn't dying.  _He isn't dying_.

And Seven can hear that stupid,  _stupid_  betrayer nearby, saying pleasantries and lies to his friends; he wonders how long it will take for them to realize that he is saying  _goodbye_  for good.

Seven hates goodbyes; he has never liked the frailty of them.

Goodbyes are ways for people to abandon you, permission for people to forget you, feelings like no one wants you. Goodbyes are nightmares come to life.

Seven hates goodbyes, and so he buries his face in bloody black hair and wishes that Six would be okay. His side aches and he feels like he can't breathe and Six isn't here to take care of him so he has to take care of Six—

Seven feels like he's suffocating and the sob becomes real. He can't stop once he's started, the moment he begins he is addicted to the tears and—

And when he's crying, he can't smell the smell of Six's blood quite so well—

Six's blood. Seven can't get the smell out of his head and he is going to suffocate because Six isn't  _here_  anymore even though he's right there in Seven's arms—

It all crashes down on Seven at once and he  _hates_. He hates the stupid betrayers who pushed them this far; he hates the cowardly vampires who sent them; he hates Aldred, the moronic dhampir who is saying goodbye and not realizing that he's killed Six; he hates them all and everything and he just wants to  _destroy_ —

And the feelings stretch like a smile across his face and he's still sobbing into that bloody bundle of hair that Six took such good care of. He holds Six a little tighter, and thoughts like  _revenge_  and  _blood_  begin to stir.

He'll tear out their throats, one-by-one. The goodbye that has been given will make them weak to his attack; he'll destroy their bonds by hacking off the ends until there's nothing left. He'll devour the rest of this disgusting school, drink its children's blood dry. Then Seven will—he'll burn the school down, for being the place where Six died.

A hand touches the back of his head and Seven nearly tears it off in his rage.

"…Seven..."

Seven is scared to look.

"Seven?" Six is alive.

Six is  _alive._

_Six is alive._

The bloody thoughts slide off of him like water and when he finally gathers the courage to look at Six, it is like salvation.

"Six." Seven murmurs. "Six."

Six smiles with bloody lips. "Breathe, Seven."

" _Six_ ," Seven sobs. He isn't sure what to do with his hands except hold Six until he's sure that he's really alive.

Six sits up a little and Seven's hands linger at his back although he doesn't support Six any longer. A pained grimace flits across Six's face—and for a moment, the bloody thoughts drip back into Seven's mind. But the moment passes and Six pinches Seven's cheek abruptly.

Seven clutches his cheek, unsure, and Six laughs. "Concentrate on the important things," Six says, not scolding. "Otherwise you'll get confused." He turns to look at the betrayers, watching them, waiting for the moment where they become hostile again.

But Seven looks at Six, and watches him breathe.


End file.
